


Helen - Part 1  (October 12, 2016)

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York is on the run from Project Freelancer.  He meets a stranger.  They have one thing in common.





	

It’d been raining for three days straight.  The wind gusted, and the raindrops along the decrepit shoe store’s awning blew back against the windows.  Former-Agent New York turned up his collar, tried to hunch deeper into the alcove by the door, but the rain found him anyway.  Inside the store, a black and white cat stretched out among a collection of dusty abandoned shoes, watching him smugly from under the out-of-control foliage of a dozen potted plants.  

He’d been staking out a corner store across the street.  It looked prosperous for this side of the city, with covered sidewalk stalls containing a significant selection of fruits and vegetables. Business had been slow because of the rain, which meant there would be more produce stored overnight.  It looked like there were other basic staples inside as well - a good chance for him to steal some canned goods, dried beans, things that didn’t need refrigeration, things that would last.

The wind blew more drops his way as the rain came down harder.  York sighed.  He’d hoped to be finished and back in the safehouse by now, but he needed to wait out the worst of the rain.  He tried to avoid getting sick at all costs - your ability to stay silent can mean the difference between life and violent death, a cold can prove lethal if you start coughing at the wrong time.  Getting soaked to skin came with a risk he didn’t want to take.  

_ “York.” _

At Delta’s direction, York focused again on the window next to him, just in time to see the black and white cat turn its head.  

He could just make out the elderly woman moving closer toward him through the store, tottering her way slowly through the greenery that reached up to her chest. Her face emerged from the shadows - the dim daylight turned her glasses into gleaming silver disks, but she was clearly looking at him.  Slowly, she raised one shaking hand, and pressed it to the window. York stayed still, unsure what she wanted.  Then with her other hand, she removed her glasses.

York took in the watery dark eye and the milky white that held his gaze.  He pressed his fingertips to hers in response. She smiled toothlessly, motioned for him to come around to the back door.

_ “York, is this a good idea?” _

_ “Probably not, D.  Let’s do it anyway.” _


End file.
